


Dziewczyna Frosta

by Amaterana



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterana/pseuds/Amaterana
Summary: Frost ponoć ma dziewczynę. Excalibur nie wierzy plotkom. Któżby zechciał tę kostkę lodu? Frost i dziewczyna, ha! Jak to niedorzecznie brzmi.





	Dziewczyna Frosta

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie w tym uniwersum. Powiesz mi, co o nim sądzisz?

Excalibur był pewien, że się przesłyszał, kiedy Trinity wyszeptała mu w tajemnicy do ucha, że Frost ma dziewczynę. Frost? Ten Frost? Pan Niedostępna-Góra-Lodowa? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Excalibur zgiął się wpół, ledwo mogąc ustać, tak mocno się śmiał. Frost i dziewczyna? Która by go zechciała? Nawet te eksperymenty genetyczne, Grineer, miały swoją godność. Tenno pokręcił głową rozbawiony. Nie, to było niemożliwe.

Excalibur szybko zapomniał o całej sytuacji, uznając ją za nadzwyczaj śmieszny żart i skupił się na ważniejszych sprawach. Nie na długo, jak się okazało.

Ash wpadł na pokład jego orbitera, jakby go goniło stado Taranów Plagi, i starając się złapać oddech wykrztusił:

— Frost... Frost... był w... w kwiaciarni!

Excalibur popatrzył na przyjaciela sceptycznie. Frost w kwiaciarni? Naprawdę? I co jeszcze, zamawiał bukiet?

— Po co?

— No to jest właśnie najdziwniejsze! Kwiaty wybierał! Ze sto ich wziął. Czerwone róże! I miał ze sobą ogromniastą bombonierkę.

Excalibur zamrugał, próbując to sobie wyobrazić, ale wyobraźnia go zawiodła. To była zbyt abstrakcyjna wizja jak na jego możliwości.

— Musiało ci się przywidzieć.

— No właśnie nie. Żebyś ty słyszał jego "To dla mojego gorącego płomyczka". Przepadł na dobre, mówię ci, to się źle skończy.

Excalibur zadrżał. Jeden Frost to już było dużo dla wszechświata. Nie potrzebowali ganiającego się po okolica stada małych Frościątek.

— Wiesz może, kto to jest?

— Ale że kto?

— No, ta jego dziewczyna. Bo dla kogo by to wszystko kupował?

— Pojęcia nie mam. Ale zdaje się się, że dla Frosta nie ma już ratunku.

Excalibur skinął powoli, wciąż nie dowierzając swoim uszom. Frost i dziewczyna. Cóż za dziwne połączenie! Jak ogień i woda. Nie, w tym przypadku ogień i lód. Niebezpieczna mieszanina.

Później Excalibur słyszał jeszcze kilka razy o poczynaniach Frosta. Loki przez równy tydzień nie mógł przestać mówić o tym, jak widział go śpiewającego, a przynajmniej próbującego śpiewać. Miał nawet nagranie, którym chętnie się dzielił. Octavia załamała się, jak je zobaczyła. Z kolei Volt opowiadał o tym, jak Frost przyszedł do niego po poradę w sprawie romantycznej kolacji. Ponoć odwodził go od pomysłu urządzenia tego w jakiejś lodowej jaskini. Mag natomiast twierdziła, że widziała go wybierającego jakąś sukienkę (a może to był pierścionek?). Cholernie drogą na dodatek. Skąd Frost wziął tyle kasy?

Excalibur naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Nikt do tej pory nie widział frostowej dziewczyny. Jedni mówili, że to zbiegła księżniczka Grineer, inni, że to bogaczka z Corpus ciekawa życia z Tenno, a jeszcze inni, że Plaga wreszcie do końca postradała zmysły i zakochała się w bryle lodu. A jaka była prawda - poza Frostem nikt nie wiedział.

Jakiś czas później mieszkańcy Przekaźnika Strata ogłosili, że organizują u siebie jakieś święto. Excalibur nie wnikał, czego ono dotyczyło, ważne, że można było się zabawić. Jako pierwszy zadeklarował swoją obecność, ubiegając w tym nawet największe imprezowiczki w okolicy, Mesę i Saryn, co było nie lada wyczynem, i zaczął się szykować. Nie mógł się przecież pokazać tak, jakby przed chwilą skończył walkę z Plagą na Eris. Mag w życiu by na niego wtedy nie spojrzała!

W końcu nastał ten wielki dzień. Excalibur wszedł do głównej sali Straty otoczony światłem i refleksami odbijającymi się od jego wypolerowanego pancerza. Był nieziemski; stworzenie z Pustki, które raczyło zaszczycić swą obecnością rzeczywistość. Ale to nie na nim ani na jego znajomych skupiła się uwaga tłumu.

Na szczycie schodów stała para, która skradła całą uwagę obecnych gości. Dopiero po chwili wpatrywania się w nią zaskoczonym spojrzeniem Excalibur rozpoznał jedną z postaci. Był nią Frost. Ale jakiś taki... inny. Jego błękitno-biały pancerz iskrzył się jak świeży śnieg na słońcu, hełm pokrywały lodowe kolce, zaś z pleców spływał niczym jęzor lodowca niemal przezroczysty płaszcz.

Boska istota zrodzona z ognia. Excalibur nie potrafił inaczej nazwać piękności, która stała obok Frosta. Nawet tu, daleko od schodów, czuł słaby żar płomieni leniwie liżących jej pomarańczowy pancerz. Ognisty pióropusz na jej głowie migotał tysiącami odcieni barw pomiędzy czerwienią a żółcią, a każdy jej ruch pozostawiał w powietrzu lśniący ślad.

Para powoli zeszła i spokojnym krokiem ruszyła ku centrum sali, aż wreszcie stanęła przed Excaliburem i resztą Tenno.

— Przyjaciele — głos Frosta przypominał odgłosy pękającego lodowca. — Chciałbym wam przedstawić moją ukochaną, Ember.

Ach, więc tak miała na imię! Ale skąd Frost ją wziął? Nie wyglądała na przybysza z systemu Tau. A jeśli była z Układu Słonecznego, to gdzie się ukrywała, że Excalibur o niej nie słyszał?

— Miło mi was poznać — powiedziała Ember po dłuższej chwili milczenia, uśmiechając się delikatnie, starając się nikogo nie przestraszyć.

— Nam też jest miło — odpowiedział w imieniu wszystkich Hydroid, pierwszy podnosząc szczękę z podłogi.

W tle zaczęła grać jakaś spokojna melodia. Ognista Tenno spojrzała na grający zespół z Cetus, a potem na swojego partnera.

— Wybaczcie nam. Obiecałam Frostowi taniec — Ember spojrzała ciepło na swojego chłopaka, który ku zaskoczeniu Tenno uśmiechnął się lekko, czego jak dotąd nigdy nie zrobił w ich obecności, nie mówiąc już o szerszej publice. — W łyżwiarstwie jest niedościgniony, ale nie chwalił mi się jeszcze swoimi umiejętnościami na parkiecie.

Para odeszła, zaś Excaliburowi udało się wreszcie otrząsnąć z uroku, który nań rzuciła. W głowie nieustannie tłukło mu się jedno pytanie: "Jak Frost tego dokonał?".

— Wiesz, tak sobie myślę — Inaros stanął obok Excalibura — może i my mamy szansę? Zaprosiłoby się którąś na wieczorną wędrówkę po wydmach, podzieliło sarkofagiem, dało skarabeusza jako zwierzątko domowe... — Tenno wymieniał bez końca.

Excalibur nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się we Frosta i jego dziewczynę. Kto wie, może Inaros ma rację? Ciekawe, czy Mag by się z nim umówiła, gdyby ją zapytał? Może sarkofagu jej nie da, ale miał całą kolekcję wszelkiego rodzaju mieczy. Jakiś na pewno by jej przypadł do gustu.

— Spróbować nie zaszkodzi — rzekł i ruszył w kierunku stołu, gdzie stała grupka rozgadanych dziewczyn, pozostawiając głośno myślącego Inarosa.


End file.
